


A Different Perspective

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Hunter McCalls, Violence, Werewolf Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Allison had been the one bitten instead of Scott?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU I seriously debated publishing. I really don't know if I'm going to continue, that really depends on you guys, so please enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading and drop me a comment if you can.

 

“I’m just saying, the last I checked calculus isn’t some soul sucking, mind attacking parasite,” Lydia Martin said glancing over at her best friend, one hand gripping her Honda’s steering wheel, the other laying against the windowsill.

“It might not be for you, Lyd, but we’re not all math geniuses,” Allison Argent responded with a small smile, her dark hair mussed up as she rested her head against the window, her breath fogging up the glass. “Besides, don’t you think you were being a little harsh on Erica? She only asked one question.”

“No,” Lydia promptly answered her voice unapologetically harsh, “I think I was being fairly nice when it comes to that harpy. I could have said she was a moron who shouldn’t be allowed to step foot in a room full of kindergartens, much less a high school math class, but I refrained out of the goodness of my heart.”

“And this has nothing to do with a certain chestnut haired boy,” Allison muttered closing her dark eyes, her voice bordering on mischievous.

“Hm, what was that? I couldn’t hear you over the music,” Lydia said loudly, turning her radio up several notches, The Cab immediately pounding from the speakers. Allison rolled her eyes, shaking her head, a smile spreading across her face.

The two girls continued to drive for a few more minutes, silence filling the car, but Lydia slowed down when she noticed the flashing lights, turning her radio off. “What do you think’s going on?” Allison asked curiously, sitting up, eyeing the police vehicles warily.

“I don’t know,” Lydia replied softly, her eyes flicking back to the road, “but I don’t think…” her words trailed off into a gasp, her foot slamming on the brake. She cranked the steering wheel to the side, coming to a complete stop in the ditch, their seatbelts the only thing keeping the two girls from seriously injuring themselves.

“What the heck, Lydia,” Allison demanded pressing a shaky hand to her chest, feeling her heart pound beneath it.

“I thought I saw…” Lydia trailed off, pressing the seatbelt release and getting out of the car. Allison hurriedly followed her, hissing, “This is a bad idea.”

“I just want to make sure it’s okay,” the red head responded, heading deeper into the woods, away from the flashing police cars, using the small light on her phone to help her see.

“I doubt you hit anything,” Allison whispered following her friend, pulling her jacket tighter around her. “I didn’t even see anything.”

“Well, I did,” Lydia insisted and fell silent. The two girls were quiet for a long while, continuing to search for whatever Lydia claimed she saw, but their search was cut short by a twig snapping nearby.

“What was that?” Lydia breathed moving to stand next to Allison, switching her phone’s light off. The dark haired girl shrugged, squinting into the darkness, looking for whatever had made that noise. The red head moved forward, just as another twig snapped to Allison’s left. She turned, looking for the source of the noise, letting out a shaky breath when she didn’t see anything. When she turned back, she found Lydia gone.

“Lydia,” Allison whispered peering into the darkness again. “Lyd, where are you?” She took a step forward, about to call for her friend a third time, but the words died in her throat when she heard a growl to her left.

Slowly, Allison turned, her dark eyes widening at the sight of a massive wolf sprinting towards her. She shouted in surprise, scrambling backwards, tripping over her feet. She fell, hard, biting her tongue. She tasted blood, tangy and metallic, but before she could dwell on it any further than that, the wolf was on her.

She knew she was a goner, fighting about as useless as screaming, but she couldn’t help it when the wolf bit her side. Anticipating another bite, Allison struggled to get her taser out of her pocket. As the wolf lowered its head, blood stained teeth glinting in the moon light, the brunette wrapped her hand around the device and pulled it from her pocket. Powering it on, she jammed it into the wolf’s neck, sending a jolt of electricity through it. The wolf snarled, jumping off her and running away, disappearing into the woods, leaving Allison breathing heavily on the forest floor.

She wasn’t sure how long she lay there, but eventually she sat up, hissing in pain as she jostled her wounded side. Carefully, she lifted her shirt, her eyes widening at the gash in her side, noting the teeth marks. She knew she probably had to get it looked at, needed to make sure it wasn’t about to get infected or anything, but first she really had to get out of the woods.

Allison struggled to her feet, turning her taser off and stashing it in her pocket, staggering towards the road. About mid-way there, or what she hoped was mid-way, she tripped over something, finding herself sprawled on the ground again. Turning over, her heart suddenly in her throat, she suppressed a scream when her eyes landed on half of a man’s body.

Breathing heavily, she scrambled to her feet and ran away from the body, not stopping until she found the road again. She skidded to a halt, bending forward, resting her hands on her knees. Tires startled her, headlights barely shining on her before a car skidded to avoid her, and left Allison standing in the middle of the street, gasping for breath, wishing the night would end already.

**TW**

The dream seemed so vivid. At least, Allison thought it was a dream. She remembered going to bed last night, in her own room, listening to Ingrid Michaelson. She did not recall waking nor did she recall heading towards the woods.

Brows furrowed, she looked around, about to open her mouth and call out, but the words died on her lips when a familiar wolf rushed at her. Allison turned and ran, not needing a repeat performance, branches scratching at her bare arms, leaving behind tiny cuts.

She managed to out run the wolf, somehow, only to find herself in some sort of gully, sinking fast. She tried to surface, water filling her nose and mouth, fighting to keep her breath held, relief rushing through her when she broke the surface.

“Who the hell are you?” a voice snarled and Allison turned, gasping for breath, barely holding a cough at bay, to see her neighbor watering her hydrangea bushes. Allison looked around, surprised to find herself in a pool.

“I-I’m sorry,” she stammered clambering out of the pool, dripping wet in her tank top and shorts. What the heck is going on?

**TW**

“I am so sorry,” Lydia apologized hurriedly, racing up to Allison the moment she stepped off the bus. “I was looking for the dog, or whatever, and the sheriff found me. He escorted me back to my car before I could explain what I was doing out there.”

“It’s fine,” Allison replied softly, gingerly touching her side. After a long walk home, and a quick lie that she had been at the library, her dad had freaked out when she showed him the wound, and she had spent six hours in the ER last night, before a cold handed nurse stitched up her side. It wouldn’t have been so bad, if her dad didn’t spend the entire time lecturing her about hiding injuries from him (she had ‘neglected’ to inform him she had gotten it because she snuck out to go to LA with Lydia) and how infection could lead to hospitalization and death (and a boat load of other stuff he had read in those hikers guides he bought for the store). Needless to say, she regretted going with Lydia.

“So, what happened last night?” Lydia asked as the two girls headed towards the school.

“Something attacked me,” Allison stated and glanced around, quickly showing Lydia the gauze when she was certain no one was watching. “I think it was a wolf.”

“Impossible,” Lydia informed her friend, shaking her head. “Wolves are not indigenous to California. It had to be something else.”

“No, Lyd, I know what I saw,” Allison whispered pulling her jacket tighter around her. “I also found half of a body.”

“What?” Lydia turned wide, green eyes on Allison. “Is that what the police were looking for last night?”

“I don’t know. I just know…” Allison trailed off when she noticed she no longer had Lydia’s attention. She was watching as a brunet boy walked past them, chatting animatedly to a tall, gangly boy while a blonde hung off him like an extra appendage.

“She doesn’t deserve him,” Lydia sniffed crossing her arms.

“You should just go talk to him,” Allison suggested wrapping one hand around her bag’s strap.

“Oh, that’ll be a great conversation. ‘Hey, Stiles, I just thought I’d say hi, even though you have no idea who I am, and let you know that I’ve been pretty much in love with you since the third grade. Oh, and I may or may not have been slightly stalking you since then, too, but I’m not crazy. I swear.’ Jeez Allison, you know nothing of my five year plan.”

“It’s changed so many times, Lydia, I’m surprised it hasn’t evolved into a ten year plan,” Allison deadpanned, following her friend into the school.

“I find your wit insufferable today,” Lydia commented with very little heat. “So, a dead body,” the red head continued, changing the subject.

“I wonder if the cops found him.” Allison felt guilty, leaving the man out there. He could be somebody’s father, maybe a brother, an uncle, a cousin, a friend; he was important to someone and Allison just left him to rot. She should have mentioned him to her father, but she had been very vague about how she had gotten her injury, she was fairly certain she’d actually _have_ to mention their trip _and_ their detour if she said anything about the body.

“I’m sure they did,” Lydia replied quietly. The two girls split up once inside, heading to their respective lockers, giving each other a quiet good-bye. Allison collected her morning books, shoving them in her bag, and shut her locker door.

She headed towards her English class, sitting in the back, trying not to think about her impromptu swim. She had no idea why she didn’t tell Lydia, it might actually be pertinent, but it might also just be Allison developing a condition that involved sleep walking. Anything was possible. She doubted it was the latter, but denial might actually help her sleep at night.

Jackson Whittemore walked in, snapping Allison out of her thoughts, sitting a few seats down from her, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Allison hated that he felt embarrassed among his peers, hating even more what had been done to him during one of his spells.

As the class continued to file in, Allison found herself spacing out again, her mind going back to the wolf last night. The more she thought about it, and she had done nothing else since the attack, the more she convinced herself it was probably just a stray dog or something. Though, that meant she’d most likely need a rabies shot or something, and she probably really should have told her dad about the dog last night. She had told him she caught her side on a fence; she told the nurse the neighbor’s dog attacked her.

 _“Yeah, Mom,”_ Allison suddenly heard a male voice say. “ _Two calls on my first day? That’s not even sorta pathetic. Yes, I have everything. Except a pencil; just my luck, huh? Hey, the principal’s here. I need to go. Okay, love you, too.”_ Allison’s eyes darted towards the window, falling on a dark haired boy looking up to greet the principal.

They spoke for a moment before the boy stood up and followed the older man. Allison, still reeling from what had just happened, still staring at the empty bench, was surprised when the door opened. The principal walked in, followed by the boy from outside, and Allison felt her eyes widen slightly at the sight of him.

He was adorable, sort of like a puppy, with his dark eyes and relaxed smile, but there was also this beauty about him. Allison wanted to talk to him, get to know him, but she also felt like _just_ talking to him wouldn’t be enough. She wondered if this was how Lydia felt when faced with the prospect of talking to Stiles; not that Lydia couldn’t land Stiles. In Allison's opinion, her best friend could do whatever she put her mind to, but embarrassment brought on by potential rejection held her back.

The principal left, their teacher directing the boy to sit wherever, and he took the empty seat in front of Allison. He turned, giving her a smile, and said, “Hi.” She responded by handing over the pen in her hand. He gave her a curious look, turning back to face forward.

 _Smooth Allison_ , she told herself, fighting the urge to lay her head down, _real smooth._

**TW**

“Can someone please tell me,” Danny started during lunch, approaching Lydia and Allison while the latter searched her locker for something, “how the new guy is already friends with the most popular people in school.”

“Well, he is hot,” Lydia pointed out leaning against a bank of lockers, her eyes trained on Stiles, Erica, and the new kid, “and hot people tend to stick together. It’s survival of the fittest and, if you were an animal, you’d stick with the pack that’s more likely to survive than the one who’s just, you know, sort of there.”

“Watching The Discovery channel again, Lyd?” Allison asked curiously, a smirk on her face.

“It’s like kryptonite to me,” Lydia replied helplessly.

“It’s just weird to me,” Danny continued before walking away.

“Hey Lyd,” Allison started pulling her head from her locker, “have you seen that charm bracelet my Aunt Kate gave me?”

“No, why?”

“I can’t find it.”

“Let me look.” Lydia stepped forward, hip checking Allison out of the way, and started searching the locker, pulling things out and tossing them on the floor. When Allison’s locker was bare, she turned to her friend and said, “Maybe you dropped it in the woods.”

Allison glanced at her scattered possessions, wondering if it were absolutely necessary for the red head to toss everything on the floor, and softly said, “I guess we can look after school.”

“I guess,” Lydia agreed reluctantly, “but you’re driving.”

“Fine,” Allison replied shoving her stuff back in her locker and shutting the door. “Let’s go to lunch.”

**TW**

Several more weird things happened to Allison during the day. She started hearing random conversations but when she looked around, she realized they weren’t coming from her classroom. She could smell the boys’ locker room even though she was nowhere near the room. And twice she spotted an animal from halfway across the school yard, further away than her eyes should be able to see. By the end of the day, she felt like she was about to have a panic attack.

“Wait, explain it to me again,” Lydia said slowly, following her friend through the woods.

“Weird things keep happening,” Allison explained and recapped all the incidences again. “Right down to the coconut lip gloss you have in your pocket.”

“I don’t have…” Lydia trailed off when she pulled a tube of coconut lip gloss from her pocket. “Okay,” she started putting the lip gloss away, “so maybe it’s a side-effect of the ‘wolf’ attack or whatever.”

“Maybe,” Allison muttered skeptically, searching the ground for her charm bracelet.

“Or maybe, you know, it wasn’t _just_ a wolf,” Lydia continued vaguely, and Allison glanced up at her with furrowed eyebrows. “I’m just saying, super hearing, sight, and smell. It sounds like a were…”

“Come on, Lydia,” Allison scoffed returning to her search. “Werewolves do not exist. And if they did, why would they come to Beacon Hills? No one wants to be in Beacon Hills.” When Lydia neglected to answer, Allison looked up, her friend looking at something straight ahead.

“What…?” the brunette trailed off as she turned towards the ‘something,’ brown eyes resting on a dark haired girl standing ten feet away from them.

“This is private property,” the girl said gruffly, her hands buried deep in her leather jacket.

“We’re sorry,” Allison said quickly, pushing herself to her feet. “We were just looking for something.” The girl pulled her left hand from her pocket, a golden bracelet dangling from her fingers, and tossed it at Allison. The brunette caught it, recognizing the familiar charms hanging from it. When she looked up, the girl had already walked away.

“Do you have any idea who that was?” Lydia hissed when the girl had disappeared into the forest. Allison shook her head. “That was Cora Hale. Her whole family burned to death in a fire like six years ago.”

“I wonder what she’s doing here,” Allison murmured fiddling with her bracelet.

“I don’t know,” Lydia whispered shrugging. She then sighed and asked, “Can we get out of here, now? I have homework I need to do and practice SAT tests to take.”

“Lyd, we don’t take the SATs for another year,” Allison pointed out but still followed her friend out of the woods.

“I know, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.”

**TW**

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Allison apologized when she burst into the bookshop’s break room, dropping her bag onto the rickety table.

“It’s only two minutes,” her boss, Miss Morell, responded from behind a large stack of boxes. “Besides, it actually proves you’re a teenager. I was starting to think you were sixteen going on forty.”

Allison smiled, grabbing her smock, and pulled it on, adjusting her nametag. She moved towards her boss, offering to take a few of the boxes off her hands, and the two began sorting books. Morell liked to go through the new supply, make sure there weren’t any missing pages or bugs hidden in between the pages. Allison also suspected her boss put a much smaller pile aside for herself, leaving money in the register when she was done.

Once the books were sorted, Morell sent Allison out to work the cash register, giving Isaac Lahey, one of Allison’s co-workers, a break. He was best friends with Erica Reyes, Stiles’ girlfriend, and really didn’t say much to Allison. In fact, after almost six months of working together, Allison still didn’t know anything about him other than his favorite candy was snickers and that was only because he bought one every day from the vending machine (and truthfully, that might not even be his favorite candy, but just his preference from what was actually offered- which wasn't a heck of a lot).

As Allison worked the register, directing a few people to the genres they were looking for, the new boy walked in, followed by Stiles. The latter was talking, his words blurring together, his hands animated as he spoke. The two boys disappeared behind a shelf, Allison tuning into what they were talking about, but it wasn’t exactly her choice.

 _“So, Boyd is having this party tomorrow night_ ,” Stiles informed the new kid. “ _You should totally come because everyone who is anyone will be there.”_

 _“Who’s Boyd again?_ ” the new kid asked curiously.

 _“He’s the big, black kid that sat with us at lunch. He’s closer to Isaac and Erica than he is with me, but I’ve known him since the third grade. He’s a pretty decent dude, more of a listener than a talker, but he throws the best parties. Seriously, you should be there_.”

“ _I’ll think about it.”_

 _“Whatever_.” Stiles’ phone vibrated, startling him, and he pulled it from his pocket. “ _I need to go, Scotty, but totally come to the party. I heard they’ll be free food.”_ He then said good-bye and walked out of the store, the bell jingling above him.

Allison debated whether or not to go over and talk to him, but her decision was made for her when he appeared around the corner, walking towards her. “Hey,” he greeted with a smile, “you’re pen girl.”

“Uh, yeah,” she responded nodding. “And you’re…?”

“Scott,” he supplied, his smile growing.

“Call me Allison,” Allison said returning the smile. “And you can keep the pen. I have plenty.” She had never been this awkward before; this was embarrassing. “So, uh, how was your first day?”

“Long, a bit tedious,” Scott replied slowly. “I’ve changed so many schools…” he sighed shaking his head. “Anyway, so I was hoping you could help me. My mom’s birthday is coming up, and I was thinking about getting her a book.”

“I think I can help you with that,” Allison replied confidently, all traces of awkward evaporating as she stepped out from behind the counter. “Come on.”

As the two looked, Scott trying and failing to describe what kind of books his mother liked, Allison found herself asking, “So, are you seriously not going to go to that party?”

“Oh, you heard that?” Scott gave her a curious look, but let it go with a shrug. “It’s just, I’m not going to know anyone there. Hell, I barely know Stiles, even if it feels like we’ve been friends for years, you know. I just, I don’t want to overstep my boundaries.”

“I could, you know, come with you,” Allison started trailing her fingers down a book’s spine, her brown eyes locked on the title's golden letters. “You know, just to act as a buffer.” Internally, she crossed her fingers, wanting him to say yes more than anything.

“You’d do that?” he asked curiously and she nodded. “It’s just, I don’t want you to have to change your plans for me.” Plans? What plans? Allison generally spent her Friday nights watching re-runs and eating takeout with her dad. She figured he’d be happy to actually get her out of the house for a few hours.

“It’s not a problem,” Allison informed Scott, turning to meet his eyes.

“Alright,” he conceded ruffling his hair. “But do you mind picking me up? My dad’s still debating whether or not to actually get me a car.”

“That’s fine. How does eight o’clock sound?”

“Great,” Scott responded just as he picked up _La Boheme_ from the shelf. “I think my mom will like this.”

“Okay,” Allison replied and led Scott back towards the counter, feeling ten times lighter than she had all day.

**TW**

Lydia called Allison _way_ too early the next morning, begging her to come over. Allison only agreed when Lydia threatened to come over to her house, with a bucket full of icy water, and hurried over as fast as she possibly could, irritation and underlying anger burning in her veins.

When Mrs. Martin let Allison in, she directed the brunette towards the stairs before hurrying back towards her office, no doubt trying to finish something up before she had to leave for BHU. Allison hurried up the stairs, knocking softly on Lydia’s door before entering.

The red head’s floor was littered with printouts and books, a half-drunken mug of coffee sitting next to her Mac. Lydia herself was standing by the window, wringing her hands, wearing the glasses she only seemed to don when she didn’t get enough sleep.

She gave Allison a grim look and said, “I think I know what happened to you.”

“Lydia,” Allison started tiredly, hanging her head, “if this is about werewolves again…”

“No, Allison, listen,” Lydia stated hurriedly, stepping forward, stooping down to pick up a book. She turned it to show her friend a hand drawn picture of a wolf, and for a second it reminded Allison of whatever attacked her. “It all fits. The wolf attack, the super senses, that look of irritation on your face…”

“I’m irritated because this is stupid,” Allison half-snapped, looking away from the book. “It was a dog, Lydia.”

“I don’t think it was. Besides, have you looked at your wound since you were attacked? It says here you have fast healing, too. I bet it isn’t even there anymore.” Allison scoffed, turning towards the door, but Lydia hurriedly stepped forward and grabbed her arm. “You’re cursed, Allison.”

“Get your hands off me,” Allison snarled wrenching away from her friend, turning sharply to glare at her. Lydia backed up a step, green eyes wide in shock and just a little fear. “It was a dog.”

“And if it wasn’t,” Lydia challenged, her voice a little shaky. “The full moon is tonight, Allison. You could seriously hurt…”

“What are you suggesting?” Allison hissed taking a step towards her friend, anger still pumping through her veins. “You going to tie me up, hope I don’t get free.” She snorted humorlessly. “Listen to yourself Lydia. You sound crazy. This whole thing is crazy. Now, I have to get back home before my dad realizes I’m not there, and we’re not talking about this again.”

Allison turned on her heel, heading towards the door, and Lydia called, “You’re not going to Boyd’s party tonight, right?”

Allison stopped, huffing, and said, “Yeah, actually, I am. Maybe I’ll see you there.” She then walked out of the room, slamming Lydia’s door behind her.

**TW**

For the rest of the day, Allison’s emotions ranged from mildly irritated to murder inducing anger. She actually had to feign ‘cramps’, afraid she might actually hurt someone, and ended up staying in her room all day. With too much free time, she started thinking about what Lydia said, but she brushed it off as nonsense from her best friend’s brain after too much coffee and not enough sleep. Lydia had no clue what she was talking about.

But, because Allison was a bit of a masochist, she still ducked into the bathroom to check her side. Her stomach sank when she found the wound completely healed. This was not happening. Maybe, maybe the wound just wasn’t as big as Allison thought. Yeah, that was totally it. It just wasn’t as big. Lydia was definitely _not_ right.

Around six, her mood slightly better, still living in blissful denial, Allison started getting ready for the party. She was just debating which top to wear, when her dad appeared in her bedroom doorway.

“Is this a date?” he asked slowly, arms crossed, trying and failing to act nonchalant.

“Sorta,” Allison responded softly, deciding on her dark green sweater.

“And this boy’s name?” Her dad was trying to play the ‘concerned parent role’ but he sounded more like the ‘I’ve got a shotgun and I’m not afraid to use it’ dad.

Allison rolled her eyes and said, “Scott.”

“Do I need to give you the talk?”

“Dad, please don’t try that again,” Allison begged. “The last time we had the sex talk…”

“I was talking about putting gas in the car,” her father replied with a look of horror on his face. “I’m starting to rethink letting you go to this party.”

“Da-ad!”

“No, the last thing we need is you to be another one of those high school girls who end up pregnant.”

**TW**

Her father eventually relinquished the keys, but it took a lot of begging and many promises to keep the PDA to a minimum (‘if he tries to hold your hand, use your taser’). Allison drove to Scott’s house, finding it located in the nicer part of town, and quickly got out to knock on his door.

When she did, Scott answered wearing a dark, jean jacket and blue jeans. He called to his mother, telling her he was leaving, and followed Allison out of the house, closing the door behind him, both heading towards her car.

“This is my first party ever,” Scott confessed as Allison backed out of his driveway.

“Mine too,” she admitted with a small smile.

“Party virgins,” he joked lamely, holding his hand up.

“Party virgins,” she agreed raising her own hand to high five him. She felt like such a dork, but she really didn’t care.

 

**TW**

Boyd lived in the same neighborhood as Allison, just three blocks away. It probably would have been a smarter idea for Scott’s parents to just bring him to her house, but Allison figured when in doubt pretend she didn’t have to backtrack to pick up this cute boy who may or may not like her. It sounded a bit like one of Lydia’s plans, but her best friend had so many that Allison generally tuned them out. That also reminded Allison that she’d have to apologize to her friend. Lydia may be certifiable when it came to her theory, but she didn’t deserve to get yelled at.

“You okay?” Scott asked curiously, almost worriedly.

“Just thinking,” Allison replied with a smile, grabbing his hand, dragging him towards the house. She suddenly had the overwhelming need to be close to him.

Out back, some loud, eardrum splitting number blared from the speakers. Warm bodies danced around them, some doing moves that the school would have deemed inappropriate. Allison wondered if those dance moves would be hard, but she thought better of it when she and Scott started dancing. He’d probably find that very awkward or, heaven forbid, think she was trying to put out, and Allison really did not need that.

For a while everything was fine, but then Allison thought she saw Cora Hale standing in the crowd. She was gone just as quickly as she seemed to appear. A howl followed and Allison really didn’t feel quite so good anymore.

The scent of Scott was suddenly overwhelming: Axe soap, Old Spice deodorant, and teenage boy all enveloped around his natural scent. It made Allison crazy, and left her with the sudden need to get even closer to that scent, let it wash over her own body by any means necessary, even if it left Scott lying dead on the cold, stone ground.

A sharp pain jolted through Allison’s side, and it took everything she had _not_ to cry out. She quickly let go of Scott, trying to ignore the hurt and confused look on his face, and she quickly ran away from him, maneuvering through the crowd, needing to get out right that second. She was certain Lydia called after her, but Allison ignored her best friend, already rushing out the door.

Scott called her name, but again Allison didn’t answer, already starting her car and putting it in drive. She pressed down on the gas, the pedal nearly to the floor, and narrowly missed clipping a mailbox as she squealed out of the driveway.

When she got home, she left the keys in the car, the door wide open, and she burst inside and straight up to her room. Throwing her bathroom door open, Allison staggered to the sink, feeling like she was about to cry when she spotted the yellow eyes staring back at her from the mirror. Her teeth were sharper and longer than teeth should be, her nails pointed, almost claw like. It was right then that she realized Lydia had been right; she really was cursed.

“Allison,” she heard a familiar voice call. Quickly, she raced out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut before Lydia could come inside. “Allison, sweetie, are you okay?”

“You need to leave, Lyd,” Allison called back, pressing her weight into the door when Lydia tried to come in again. “You really need to leave.”

“Allison, I saw you leave the party.”

“Please go,” Allison begged leaning her head against the door.

“Scott asked where you went, but I couldn’t tell him. Last I saw, he caught a ride home with Cora…”

Allison’s head snapped up and she rushed away from the door, jumping out of her window, glass shattering all around her. She rolled to her feet, vaguely aware of Lydia crashing into her room, and immediately started running towards the woods.

She ran aimlessly for a while, the sudden urge to find Cora and _do_ something overwhelming, but she skidded to a halt when she spotted Scott’s jacket dangling from a tree. Her snarl echoed through the forest, a promise that if Cora hurt a single hair on Scott’s head…

Something sailed through the air, impaling Allison’s arm to a tree, and she cried out in pain. She glanced over at the offensive thing, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of the arrow. She tried to pull her arm free, but the arrow merely slipped through her fingers. As another sailed through the air, this one impacting close to her head, a dark figure appeared out of the woods.

Allison looked up, noticing three figures standing a good ten yards away, watching as two of the three were easily taken down. The last figure (a woman around Allison’s father’s age) had enough time to raise her bow before Allison’s savior, surprisingly Cora Hale, yanked the arrow out of the teen’s arm.

“Come on,” Cora snarled grabbing Allison’s wrist and yanking her to her feet. She pulled the teen along, demanding her to shield her eyes, but it was too late as a spark of bright, white light effectively knocked out Allison’s vision.

It took a few moments for her vision to clear, but finally Allison was able to see again, and she immediately pushed Cora away from her, demanding, “What did you do with Scott?”

“Your boyfriend is fine,” Cora snarled apparently not taking too kindly to being pushed around. “I’m more worried about you.”

“Why?” Allison demanded trying to push Cora again. Allison, surprisingly, found herself on the ground, looking up at Cora.

“You’ve been given the bite. We’re sisters now,” Cora commented gesturing to Allison’s still protruding claws.

“I don’t want it,” Allison snapped clenching her hands into fists.

“The bite is a gift,” Cora replied slowly, eyebrows furrowed, sounding almost disgusted that Allison would reject something that had been forced upon her.

“I don’t want it,” Allison repeated angrily wanting nothing more than to have her claws go away, for her teeth and eyes to return to normal. To wake up and have this all be some type of bizzaro dream brought on from watching _way_ too many hours of The Discovery Channel with Lydia.

“Well, too bad. You’re one of us now, and those hunters aren’t going to care if you want to be or not,” Cora hissed and, with a blink of Allison’s eyes, she was gone.

**TW**

Lydia picked her up in her old, busted up Honda. She started talking the moment Allison was in the car, immediately asking, “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Allison replied resting her head against the window. “I’m more worried about…”

“If you say Scott, so help me they will never find your body.”

“He probably hates me.”

Lydia scoffed, turning her car around. The two girls rode together in silence, Allison really wanting to sleep for a year. She also wanted to apologize to Scott, but seeing as she did not have his number nor did she think he'd appreciate her just showing up at his house, she was not going to be able to do that until Monday at school.

She spent her weekend reading up on Lydia’s research, helping her friend put together more information on Cora Hale (with the help of their friend Danny), and joining Lydia in her ‘stalking’ of Stiles, just to see, for herself, that Scott was okay. She probably should have approached Scott then, but Allison still couldn’t quite figure out what she was going to say to him.

By Monday morning, Allison still had not worked out what she was going to say to Scott. Of course she had to apologize, maybe ask for a second chance, but everything just sounded so lame in her head.

She didn’t get a chance to talk to Scott until the end of the day, finding him out front, sitting on the edge of a bench, reading something on his phone. Slowly, Allison approached him, hesitating for a moment before tapping on his shoulder.

He jumped, nearly dropping his phone, and slowly turned towards her. His smile was timid, his eyes wary, and he quietly said, “Hi.”

“Hi. So, you must totally hate me,” Allison greeted sitting next to him.

“I’m more worried about you,” he responded putting his phone in his pocket. “Did you get sick or something?”

“Sort of,” Allison murmured tucking a strain of hair behind her ear. “Um, I just wanted to apologize, and ask for a second chance. Please.”

Scott was quiet for a few seconds, but finally he nodded and said, “I’d give you as many chances as you wanted.” He then smiled, this time a full blown grin, and stood up when someone honked a horn. “That’s my mom. So, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Allison replied nodding, watching him walk towards an SUV, a woman moving forward to greet him. A woman that looked very familiar. Allison felt her stomach jolt; Scott’s mom was the woman from last night. Scott’s mom had tried to kill her. She seriously did not need this in her life right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boredom brought this on.
> 
> Enjoy

 

"So, wait, his  _mother_  tried to kill you?" Lydia exclaimed, quickly following Allison towards the school, ignoring the startled glances she received. "Does Scott know about you?"

"Yes, Lyd, that's exactly what I said, and I don't think so," Allison whispered giving the few nearest individuals an apologetic smile. Sometimes Lydia, as brilliant as she was, could be so oblivious. "And could you keep your voice down? I'm not sure the entire student body will appreciate discovering you-know-whats are real."

"Rutabagas," Lydia stated seriously, the sudden word confusing Allison. "Come on," Lydia scoffed, shaking her head, "it's a code word. So, we aren't stuck sounding like wizards talking about Voldemort."

"When did you read the Harry Potter novels?" Allison gave her friend an analytic look, one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't," Lydia admitted with a wave of her hand, "but I've seen the first three movies. I heard  _someone_  talking about them…"

"Stiles…"

"…and I decided to watch them," Lydia continued completely ignoring Allison. The brunette smirked, shaking her head. "They're okay. Not exactly  _my_  taste, I'm more of a Lord of the Rings fan, but they could have been worse."

"Well, Harry Potter aside, we're going to have to deal with a  _certain_  Rutabaga," Allison said moving towards her locker.

"Why are you talking about a type of cabbage?" a familiar voice asked.

"Rutabagas are turnips," Lydia corrected as she and Allison turned to see Scott standing behind them. "And I have to go." She then melted into a crowd before Allison could stop her. The brunette took a second to compose herself, turning to face Scott with a smile, noting he was holding his jean jacket.

"Where did you get that?" she asked slowly, eyeing the jacket cautiously.

"Uh, I found it in my locker. I think Stiles might have put it there, but I could be wrong. I mean, he's a decent enough person, but I have this feeling he would have chucked it at my head if… What?" He drew back, a wary look on his face. "What's that look on your face?"

"How did you get home after the party on Friday?" Despite already knowing, Allison had to ask to avoid looking like a stalker freak. Of course, the sudden question probably made her sound like a jealous freak. She wasn't certain which sounded worse, but neither sounded better so she was better off just  _not_  dwelling on it.

"Uh, your friend Cora gave me a ride," Scott answered slowly, his eyebrows raised in inquiry.

"She's not my friend." Allison shook her head, feeling a jolt of anger in her stomach at the idea of Cora anywhere near Scott. "Look, can you do me a favor and stay away from her? Please, for me."

Scott gave her a dubious look, his eyebrows furrowing, and he pointed behind him, saying, "I have to go." He then walked away. Allison tried to reach out, grab his sleeve, but she only managed to brush his sleeve before he was gone.

Standing there for a moment, allowing her anger to grow, Allison suddenly needed to go see Cora, let her know that she needed to stay away from Scott. She dropped her bag, scattering her books all over the floor, and raced outside, running towards her car.

She started it, backing out of her space. She spotted the security guard starting to make his rounds, threw her car in drive, and stomped on the gas, squealing her tires. She drove twenty over the speed limit all the way to the old Hale place, having found the address when she, Lydia, and Danny were doing research on the family. Allison guessed she could have always followed Cora's scent, but she was still trying to control her wolf powers and would probably end up at the vet's office before she actually found the leather clad girl.

Allison had never been to the old Hale place. Rumors around town said it was haunted. Clive David (the town schizoid) claimed he heard screams coming from the basement during his run. The local sheriff's department had brushed off his claims, but now Allison wasn't quite so sure he was making it up. If werewolves existed why couldn't ghost?

The place was a shell of its former self, imposing over the forest, a silent reminder of the tragedy that had occurred so many years ago. Allison had very little doubt that it was beautiful at one time, but now it just made her sad. But her sadness couldn't trump the anger still rolling through her, so she parked her car out front, tore out of it, and stalked towards the house.

"Cora," she shouted her eyes locking in on a window overlooking the front. "Cora, I know you can hear me!"

"What do you want?" a familiar voice snarled and Cora appeared on the porch, arms folded tightly across her chest, a scowl on her face.

"Leave Scott alone," Allison snapped her eyes flaring yellow. "He has nothing to do with this, he doesn't know…"

"…anything?" Cora scoffed, uncrossing her arms and jumping off the porch. "Maybe so, but I doubt his mother will care about how much he knows when she's unloading a .45 into your skull."

"I'm a teenager…"

"Who also happens to be a werewolf," Cora stated moving towards Allison, her eyes flashing yellow. "I'd tell you to stay away from him, but you reek of puppy love and teenage lust, so I doubt it'll do any good. But just remember, when you kill him, and there's very little doubt that you will, his mother won't hesitate to skin you alive."

Startled, Allison backed up a step, blinking rapidly, vision blurring, and Cora vanished much as she did the night of the full moon. Fear replaced her anger. She could hurt somebody, kill them according to Cora, and that was the last thing she wanted to do, but she didn't want to stay away from Scott either. She just wanted to be normal…

A familiar scent brought her back to reality, and Allison followed it, wondering where she had smelled it before, stopping near a freshly buried hole. Eyebrows furrowed, she sniffed again, her eyes widening when she placed the scent. Turning, she ran towards her car, quickly getting away from the Hale place before Cora figured out something was up.

 

* * *

Lydia Martin was certain of a few things. One-math was about as hard as people made it. Two-Stiles' favorite color was red, his interests included anime, lacrosse, and superheroes, and his favorite food was curly fries. And three-she had to talk to a certain new boy and make sure he wasn't about to murder her best friend.

Scott McCall, the object of her best friend's affection, was in her third period math class. Allison might not  _want_  Scott to be one of these 'werewolf' hunters, but Lydia had to face the facts. If Scott's mom was a hunter, his father could definitely be a hunter, and unless that family was doing some major lying, Scott was most likely a hunter, too. She just had to be sure.

"Hey," she said brightly sitting next to Scott. "You're Scott, right?"

"Uh, yeah, and you're Allison's friend…"

"Lydia," Lydia introduced digging in her bag for her book. "Allison's told me so much about you." Or everything she could find out about Scott in three days; so, basically his name, the fact that he tried out for Lacrosse (and managed to make first string), and the fact that he and Stiles were almost attached at the hip. It really didn't surprise Lydia; Stiles had always been capable of making friends with…

_No,_  she forcibly told herself. As much as she liked talking about Stiles-and Allison could shut up about her 'waxing poetry' about his hair, he had really good hair by-the-way-this was  _not_  the time. So, she forced thoughts of him to the back of her head and continued, "She said you tried out for the lacrosse team."

"Yeah, my, uh, my dad played when he was in high school, helped coach the team I was on at my last school. I move a lot, so it's really my only way to make friends."

"Oh." Lydia nodded sympathetically. She seriously did not know what it felt like to be a new kid, having been born and raised in Beacon Hills, but she did have a cousin who moved around a lot. Plus, her sister, who had been traveling since she graduated college, but she hadn't spoken to Mara in six months so really there wasn't much point in adding her sister. "Is it your parents' jobs that cause you to move so much?"

"Not really," Scott admitted with an easy-going shrug. "My parents just like to move around. My dad is an ex-FBI agent who usually helps out the police department while my mom teaches self-defense. Their jobs are literally made for moving around, but my dad promises that we're sticking around Beacon Hills until I graduate."

"Oh." It was more information than Lydia wanted, but she couldn't exactly throw it away either. Knowing that his father helps the police and his mother could probably roundhouse kick someone's head off just might come in handy later. Of course, it didn't exactly tell her if Scott  _knew_  about 'rutabagas' either.

"So, um, are your parents into hunting or anything? You know, do they have like a gun collection or, like, knives. Maybe wolfsbane…"

"What?"

Before Lydia could reply the bell rang, signaling the start of class, but she had gotten her answer. By the look on Scott's face, and unless he was a fantastic actor, something she highly doubted, he had no idea that his parents (or parent-again she did not know if his father was involved) could murder an innocent teenager because she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Allison should be happy; her boyfriend was not going to kill her in her sleep.

Lydia's life had been so much easier when she could just obsess over Stiles in peace. Why, oh why, did Allison have to go and get herself bitten by a werewolf?

* * *

Allison knew it was weird, her lingering around outside the boys' locker room. It probably wouldn't be weird to the lacrosse players inside, most no doubt wanting to brag about their 'successful' practice (or whatever they did, she wasn't exactly certain), but to the majority of the school she sorta looked like a Peeping Susan (or Tom, but she felt the 'Peeping' portion needed a girl's name in regards to her). They could also figure she was just dating one of the players, but since her social status was hardly there to begin with, that was not a possibility.

She needed to talk to Stiles, see if he could tell her if the police had found the other half of that man's body. He probably didn't even know who she was, but he seemed to talk to anyone who would listen, so she was hoping that would apply to her, too.

_"…and he told me to stop snooping_." Allison almost hid, suddenly not so sure she wanted to talk to him, but then she realized that no one was coming towards the locker room doors, the hushed voice coming from inside.

" _Well, it is a bit morbid_ ," Scott stated sounding a little repulsed about whatever Stiles was talking about.

" _Aren't you the least bit curious as to who those legs belonged to? My dad has some theories, I mean he always does, but he just won't share them with me."_  Stiles sighed, shutting his locker door. " _Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter. I mean, he's gotta sleep sometime, and I_ _know_ _the code to his safe. He can't exactly keep these things from me."_

Allison heard footsteps approaching and hurriedly retreated. Stiles had already given her what she wanted, even if he wasn't exactly aware of it. She ran down the hall, heading towards the calculus room, just as Math Club was letting out.

"…remind you that I am the president," Lydia was saying sharply, as she and her co-president walked out, her forced smile simpering. "You don't need to undermine every decision I make."

"I know," Matt Dahler responded with a superior smirk, "but you were wrong, and I wish you'd just admit it." He then said good-bye and walked away, waving at Allison as he passed her. The moment he disappeared around the corner, Lydia's smile dropped and she muttered, "Pompous jackass."

"What now?" Allison asked moving to stand next to her friend.

"Matt is trying to steal my position, again," Lydia sniffed glaring after the boy. "I cannot stand him. He's almost as bad as…" her green eyes settled on Allison's face and her glare turned into a curious look. "What's happened?"

"Can you help me break into the morgue?"

"Is this about the…?"

"Yes," Allison answered nodding.

"So, you talked to…?"

"No." She would have to be blind to see the relief cross Lydia's face. "But I heard him talking to Scott, and he mentioned his father found some legs. I need to see those legs, find out if they, you know…"

"I might know a back way in," Lydia answered already heading towards the school's exit.

"How?" Allison asked jogging after her friend.

"I was a candy striper for a weekend," Lydia replied with a small shrug.

"Isn't that the weekend the janitor taught you how to pick locks?"

"Lock picking is a very important skill, Allison." The red head ignored the snort from her best friend, continuing on her way outside.

"Oh, and Allison…"

"Yeah?"

"Scott doesn't know about werewolves." Allison wasn't sure to feel about Lydia's words, so she just shoved them to the back of her mind for later. Right now, she had far bigger priorities to deal with than whether or not Scott would try to kill her.

* * *

"Alright, be look out," Allison whispered as the two girl ducked inside the hospital. Lydia nodded, leaning against the wall, pulling her phone from her pocket. Allison nodded once before heading down the hall, looking for the door marked 'morgue.'

She found it after a few moments, waiting a beat, listening for anyone inside, before pulling the door open. She headed towards the back wall, looking at all the nametags on the freezer's doors. When she spotted 'John Doe' she pulled the door open, stepping back when the overwhelming scent of death assaulted her nostrils. On top of death, she also recognized the scent from Cora's place.

She heard a noise from outside, closing the door, and quickly ducked outside, heading back towards Lydia. She stopped when she heard her friend talking, leaning against the wall so she could listen.

_"_ It's just, I've always felt like we could be really, really good together, and I was hoping you'd…"

_"_ I'm sorry _,"_  a familiar voice interrupted the red head, and Allison peeked around the corner to see Stiles pull a pair of earbuds from his ears. "Were you saying something?"

"Um, no _,_ " Lydia answered shaking her head, green eyes flickering towards Allison. She hurriedly rushed away from Stiles, looking like she wanted to jump off the building. Allison gave her a sympathetic look, wrapping her arm around her best friend, and steered her out of the building.

"I shouldn't be too surprised," Lydia said stiffly, her face perfectly stoic. "So," she continued, shaking her head, obviously needing the subject changed, "was it the right scent?"

"Yes," Allison replied nodding.

"We should go there tonight, get absolute proof, and then call the sheriff. The sooner Cora's behind bars the better. I keep having this nightmare that she shows up at my window, breaks the glass, and rips my throat out with her long, pointed, Rutabaga teeth. I'm telling you, this Rutabaga crap will be the death of me."

"Let's never talk about your death. Ever," Allison commented and the two girls continued out of the hospital.

* * *

"How do you know she can't smell us?" Lydia hissed as the two girls ducked down in the red head's Honda, watching as Cora moved towards a dark green Civic.

"I don't," Allison admitted truthfully, her voice breathy, "but she's not stalking towards us so I'm assuming she doesn't." They watched as Cora drove away. After several minutes, just to make sure she was actually gone, Lydia finally restarted her Honda and drove towards the old house.

"This place is creepy," she commented turning her car off.

"People died here, Lyd. Of course it's creepy," Allison responded as the two girls got out. Allison headed towards the back while Lydia popped the trunk, extracting two shovels from beneath a pile of old science magazines.

"Here," she said handing one to Lydia, closing the trunk with her other hand.

"We should have hired someone to do this for us," Lydia stated stiffly, taking the shovel. "We could have gotten two of the lacrosse players, let them dig for us, and we'd get a free show."

"Sure, Lydia, and we can just invite the entire town. Make a spectacle of it." Allison gave her friend an incredulous look. "Let's just start digging."

"Okay," Lydia sighed heavily, heading towards the grave. "Are you sure we've got the right spot?"

"Yeah…" Something smelled off. "I think."

"You think? Why do you think? You better be certain if you expect me to dig, Allison." The red head put her free hand on her hip, clutching the shovel in the other, her green eyes narrowed.

"It just smells different," Allison explained slowly walking towards the hole. "I don't know, okay?"

"Well, if this just happens to be some trash Cora didn't feel like throwing out, I guess we could get her fined." Lydia joined Allison, jamming her shovel into the ground. "I swear, Allison, if I break a nail I will find a way to kill you."

"Duly noted," Allison replied and the two girls began digging.

About an hour later, Allison actually surprised Cora hadn't returned, the two girls managed to uncover something wrapped in a tarp. The scent, still odd, was more overwhelming and Allison had to take a step back to compose herself; especially when she detected the smallest hint of blood.

"There's something dead in there," she commented throwing her shovel out of the hole.

"Well," Lydia started tossing her own shovel away before stooping down to fiddle with the knot, "let's find out what it is." After three tries-and several denied offers from Allison to use her claws-the red head finally got the knot untied; she gently pulled the tarp away, reeling back when she saw the face of a wolf.

"What the hell?" Lydia demanded scrambling out of the hole. "Did she bury her dog?"

"I told you it smelled different," Allison hissed looking up at her friend. She gave Lydia a confused look when she spotted the red head looking at something on the ground. "What?"

"This is strange," the red head murmured absentmindedly. Before Allison could ask her to elaborate, Lydia moved towards a plant like thing sticking out of the ground. "This is wolfsbane," she breathed pointing at the flower, "it's supposed to be dangerous to werewolves."

"Then keep it away from me," Allison whispered back and Lydia threw her a 'well duh' type look before moving closer to the plant.

"What's it attached to?" the red head seized the flower and began pulling, a rope slowly unraveling, reveling some strange, spiral thing. "Huh," Lydia murmured, studying the spiral, clutching the rope in her hand. "That's weird. I wonder…" she trailed off, eyes widening as they settled on the center of the hole.

"What are you…?" Allison turned, scrambling out of the hole when she saw that the wolf had been replaced by a man; the same man that she had seen in the woods the night she was bitten.

"I think we should call the police now," Lydia suggested slowly. Allison nodded, looking away from the dead man. It was definitely time to call the police.

* * *

"We shouldn't be here," Lydia hissed in Allison's ear.

"I heard you the first three times," Allison responded quietly, shifting a branch to the side to see the sheriff escort a handcuffed Cora towards his squad car. For a brief moment, the girls' eyes met before Cora huffed and looked away, shaking her head.

"Great, now she knows we turned her in," Lydia complained sitting back on her heels. "So, when she breaks out she can hunt us down and kill us. I swear, Allison, if she kills me I am going to haunt you for as long as you live."

"Well, Lyd, she'll probably kill me, too, so you won't be haunting me for long," Allison whispered watching as the sheriff walked away, heading towards one of his deputies. "Maybe we should talk to her, find out why she…"

"Are you kidding me?" the red head gave her friend an incredulous look, looking like she wanted nothing more than to slap the brunette. "I stayed because you wanted to see her arrested, but there is no way I am going to go talk to her."

"I'll talk to her then," Allison volunteered, pushing herself up.

"I'll do it," Lydian snapped yanking the brunette down again. "The last thing we need is for you to lose your temper and get in a fight." She waited until the sheriff had his back turned before ducking out of their cover and hurrying towards the squad car, kicking up dirt as her converse sneakers impacted with the ground.

Allison watched as Lydia pulled the passenger door open and ducked into the squad car, closing the door behind her. She turned to face Cora and said, " _Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you."_  It was a lie, Lydia's heart had skipped a beat, but she also didn't scramble out of the car when Cora glared at her, so Allison really had to commend her friend for her bravery.

_"Just answer me one question_ ," Lydia pressed determined to  _not_  show weakness, even among someone who could already tell she was afraid, " _that guy you killed. He was a werewolf, wasn't he, but a different kind, right? He can turn himself into an actual wolf, and I know Allison can't do that. Is that why you killed him? Was he evil or something?"_

" _Why are you so worried about me?"_  Cora asked slowly, leaning forward. " _When it's your friend,"_  she jerked her head Allison's way and instinctually the brunette ducked down, " _that you_ _should_ _be worried about. When she kills that McCall kid do you honestly think his parents are going to throw her a parade? I might not be able to stop her from seeing him, but I bet you can if you actually tried._

_"And trust me,"_ Cora whispered leaning in even more, the red head's heart skipping a few more beats, almost as if she were afraid Cora was going to break the handcuffs, tear the divider in two, and yank Lydia over the seat and ripe her face off, " _you'll want to."_

Before Lydia could reply, the sheriff had returned and pulled the door open, startling the red head. She turned to face him, a faux-innocent smile on her face, and she said, " _Hey Sheriff Stilinski."_  Allison hung her head, hating herself for even suggesting they talk to Cora.

* * *

"Do you think Cora wants him for herself?" Lydia asked ten minutes later, driving away from the crime scene. In the rearview mirror, she could see the sheriff standing at the edge, arms crossed, making sure she and Allison actually left.

"No," Allison answered shaking her head. She felt as if she were burning, her skin feeling too tight for her body, but she tried to ignore it, returning her attention to her phone. "There's nothing here about wolfsbane being used for burial."

"Just keep looking," Lydia replied glancing over at Allison. Her eyebrows furrowed and she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Allison trailed off when a sharp pain went through her stomach. "No," she amended shaking her head, grabbing the plastic handle above her head, gripping it so tightly Lydia actually feared Allison was about to break it. "No, I am not okay. Pull over!"

"Are you going to puke?" Lydia asked allowing her car to roll to a stop. " _Can_ werewolves even puke? Is that a thing? I need to do more…?"

Allison tuned Lydia out as she grabbed the red head's bag, opening it to find the wolfsbane plant wrapped in a zip lock bag. "You kept it?" she snarled brandishing the bag at Lydia.

"Well, I thought we could study it," Lydia defended taking the bag from Allison. She extracted the wolfsbane, threw her door open, and got out. She threw the baggie as far as she could, watching as it sailed through the sky and landed in a pile of leaves. "Did that help?" Lydia turned, her stomach sinking in fear when she found her friend missing.

"Crap," Lydia whispered hurrying back to her car. This was so, so, so  _not_  good. She scrolled through her contacts, stopping on Danny's number. It rang three times before he picked up, but before he could say anything more than 'hello' Lydia demanded, "I'm going to need you to track Allison's phone."

* * *

Allison followed his scent, a familiar sense of  _need_  washing over her. She had to be near Scott, touch him, maybe taste him. She had to feel his warm, red blood run down her hand, grip his heart in her hand, crush the life out of his body.

She easily climbed his storm drain, crawling across his roof, stopping near his window. She could see him sitting on his bed, fixing his lacrosse stick. Didn't they have a game tonight? Allison didn't care, not at that moment. She was more preoccupied with seeing Scott's insides splattered all over the ground.

He stood, moving towards the window, and Allison readied herself to strike, but she lost the urge to kill him when he closed the curtains. The face of a beast stared back at her, bringing her back to reality, and Allison reared back, lost her balance, and fell backwards off Scott's roof.

She landed, hard, feeling her wrist snap. She pushed herself to her feet, feeling the bone mend itself, and quickly ran away from Scott's house, straight into his mother's car. Allison felt two of her ribs break on impact, but she still managed to stagger to an upright position when Mrs. McCall, and surprisingly, Scott rushed towards her.

"Holy crap, Mom!" Scott exclaimed wrapping a hand around Allison's arm, guiding her to the SUV and helping her lean against it.

"I didn't even see her," Mrs. McCall replied quickly, crouching down to Allison's eye level. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah," Allison whispered feeling her ribs mend themselves. "I'm fine. Sorry about your car."

"I'm more worried about you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Allison repeated, a little louder, nodding her head. "I came to see Scott, wish him luck tonight, but he didn't answer the door."

"You must be Allison." Mrs. McCall looked to Scott for confirmation, and he nodded. She turned back to the brunette and smiled. "I'm Melissa McCall. Scott's told me so much about you, but I'm pretty sure this was not how he expected me to meet you."

"No," Allison and Scott agreed the latter smiling while the former managed a half-grimace. "I, uh, I should head home," Allison said pointing behind her.

"You're not coming to my game?" Scott asked slowly, giving Allison a disappointed look. In all honestly, Allison had forgotten he had a game until she nearly…

A shudder ran through her and she said, "I have homework and…"

"I'm sure it can wait," Melissa stated ruffling Scott's hair. "I mean, it's only a few hours, right? We can even give you a ride."

"Yeah," Scott exclaimed his face brightening as he beamed. Allison almost declined again, but she didn't want to see Scott sad. So, she forced a smile and nodded.

"Great! Besides, I did hit you with my car. I want to make sure you're going to be okay."

"I'm fine. Really."

Melissa just nodded, but still gave Allison a calculating stare. The brunette, for her part, just stood still, allowing the hunter to look her over, trying to keep her face stoic. The less guilty she appeared, the better Allison's chances were of getting out of this situation alive. Besides, as Melissa pointed out, it was only a few hours. Allison could last a few hours. It wasn't going to be a problem.

* * *

Lydia arrived at the school a few minutes after Allison, seeking out her friend. She pulled the brunette away from the bleachers and hissed, "Where the hell have you been? I had Danny track your phone, but he couldn't get a signal."

Opting to ignore the 'Danny tracking her cell' thing, Allison whispered, "I almost killed Scott tonight."

"What?" Lydia balked, leaning against the bleachers, running a hand through her red hair. "Okay, this is…" she looked around, her eyes widening. "We shouldn't be here.  _You_  shouldn't be here. What happens if whatever happened today happens again, in front of these people? Huh? And you kill…?"

"Lyd, I can't just leave," Allison argued glancing over her shoulder. "I'm here with Scott's mom." Lydia's green eyes widened, her fair face going several shades whiter. "She doesn't know," Allison hurriedly said. "But she probably suspects something. She hit me with her car."

"Are you sure she doesn't know?"

"Lyd…"

"Look, if you are going to insist on being suicidal, I guess I'll sit with you, too." The two girls headed back to the bleachers, sitting on either side of Scott's mom. "Hi, Mrs. McCall," Lydia introduced quickly. "I'm Allison's friend Lydia."

"Hello Lydia," Melissa greeted with a smile. She studied Lydia for a moment before letting her eyes flick back to the field, seeking out her son. The two girls shared a quick glance before following Melissa's lead.

Allison really didn't know much about sports, much less lacrosse. Her dad made her do archery when she was little, said she needed to make friends somehow, and she had stuck with that until she was twelve and he let her quit. Even then, she only knew the basic rules of the sport, but not much else.

So, watching the boys run around the field, tossing a ball back and forth, was actually a little boring. The only excitement, and Allison wouldn't exactly call it exciting, was when a player would get tackled or thrown to the ground. Lydia, who knew the game like the back of her hand (she visited every website and read every book known to man the day Stiles started showing interest) was on the edge of her seat, green eyes tracking Stiles' every move, except for the rare moments when they'd shoot daggers Erica's way when the blonde dared to cheer for Stiles.

The game went fairly well, at least Allison figured it went well. Their team managing to win by one point. Allison actually survived a night with Scott's mom, didn't end up with a bullet in the brain. Things were starting to look up; until Erica dragged Isaac Lahey over to Scott.

" _Scott, this is Isaac,_ " Erica introduced them and watched as the two started talking. That was fine, Allison was totally okay with Scott making friends, but it was when Erica pinched his butt that she felt her control nearly snap.

Jealousy and anger fought for dominance and it took Allison all she had to jump off the bleachers and run towards the school, ignoring Lydia cries for her to come back. She didn't care that Erica was messing around; that the blonde practically secreted puppy love whenever she was around Stiles. What mattered was Erica Reyes touched Scott. No one touched Scott. And for that, Allison wanted the bitch dead.

Allison burst into the boys' locker room, the only room that happened to be unlocked. She hurried to the back, fully aware of someone entering the room with her. Breathing deeply, fighting for control, she heard Scott call, "Allison! Allison are you in here?" Quietly, he added, "Why are you in here?"

Allison jumped up, swinging herself up, into the rafters, and began stalking Scott, watching as he carefully scanned the room, his heart slamming against his chest in fear and post-game adrenaline. Again, the overwhelming need to kill him attacked her, and she knew, this time, she could do it; could kill him. And no one would know the wiser.

Except his mother and quite possibly his father; the McCalls would track her down and kill her, make her pay for killing their son. She couldn't kill Scott. She didn't  _want_  to kill Scott.

And just like that, she snapped out of it. Jumping down, she landed near the showers just as Scott came around the corner. She felt more than saw him approach, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Allison turned and he said, "There you are. You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," she apologized with a small smile. "Kinda got a little cold out there."

"It was pretty chilly," Scott agreed nodding. "Though, I'm wondering why you came in here?"

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to congratulate you," Allison partially-lied. She  _had_  been waiting for him, but it wasn't to offer up her congratulations. "You played very well tonight."

"Thanks," he replied beaming. "Is that all you wanted to do?" he asked carefully, his grin morphing into a small smile. "You just wanted to congratulate me?"

"Yeah, I… I did," Allison whispered, her throat dry, unsure when Scott had gotten so close to her. "You played really, really well."

"You already said that," Scott pointed out quietly.

"Just thought you'd like to know," she replied and then they were kissing. Allison hadn't kissed a lot of boys in her lifetime, okay she hadn't kissed  _any_  boys in her lifetime, but she was one-hundred percent certain that this was the best kiss she had ever had.

Sadly, it ended too soon. As Scott pulled away, a smile on his face, he said, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Allison whispered staggered back a step. "I, uh, bye?" She then stumbled away, almost running into Lydia. "Bye," she repeated over her shoulder, vaguely waving, and followed Lydia out of the room.

"I kissed him," Allison commented softly.

"I saw that," Lydia replied nodding.

"And he kissed me back."

"Saw that, too."

Allison smiled dreamily, but her smile dropped when she sensed the fear radiating off her friend in waves. "What?" she asked suddenly nervous.

"I heard the sheriff on the phone," Lydia started slowly, turning to face Allison. "The coroner's report came back on the body, and the cause of death was animal  _not_  human. They had to release Cora."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke episode 3 up because it was getting too long. I'll try to have the rest sometime this week.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting.
> 
> Bye!!!

 

 

The bus was parked out back of the school, Allison recognized the number from when she used to live with her mom, and she laughed as she pulled Scott along by his hand, heading directly towards it. Using his fingers, Scott pried the door open and allowed Allison to go first, following her down the aisle.

They took a seat somewhere in the middle, across from each other. Allison pulled her knees to her chest, smiling over at Scott, and he returned the smile, full, blown puppy dog grin, and said, "This is probably the worst thing I've ever done."

"I stole gum," Allison admitted trying to sound nonchalant. Truthfully, she still felt bad about it, even though it happened when she was eight. "It was an accident," she added quickly.

"You rebel," Scott teased moving from his seat. He kneeled on hers, moving towards her, leaning down to kiss her. Allison immediately responded, enthusiastically kissing him back. She gripped both sides of the seat, pushing herself closer to Scott, their bodies pressed together. For a moment she let her guard down. Allowed herself to feel like a normal girl and enjoy the kiss herself. It turned out to be a mistake.

She felt her control slip, Scott's scent filling her nose and leaving her with the desire to  _take_  him, right there, on that bus. The need to taste his blood left her panting with want, and she pressed herself more firmly against Scott.

"Ow," he exclaimed wrenching himself away from her, much to her dismay. "You, uh, you bit me," he commented chuckling nervously. His eyes trained on hers, widening slightly. "Are you okay?"

Allison didn't verbally answer. Instead, she lunged at Scott. He moved away from her attack, tripping over his feet, falling into the seat directly in front of his. He scrambled out of it, hurriedly backing away from Allison as she stalked towards him.

"A-Allison," he stammered nearly tripping over his feet again. "Allison," he repeated weakly before turning and running towards the exit. Allison chased him, grabbing the back of his neck before he could pry the bus' doors open, slamming his face into the glass.

* * *

 

"So you killed him?" Lydia asked following Allison into the school.

"No," the brunette replied searching her bag for her phone, "I woke up before I could do anything, but…" she drew in a deep breath, trying to staunch the shudders attempting to wrack her body. "I've never had a dream like that before."

"I have," Lydia said slowly, her green eyes settling on Erica Reyes fixing her makeup. "And she died slow and painful."

"Okay, a) I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real before, and b) Lyd, hon, maybe you should see a psychiatrist about that little problem."

"What problem? It was  _just_  a dream Allison?"

Choosing not to respond, Allison opted to ask, "You don't think it has something to do with me going out with Scott tomorrow, do you? Like maybe I'll lose control and kill him."

"Possibly," Lydia responded bluntly, a grim look on her face. "Honestly, though, you are handling this better than most people. I mean, I bet a normal teenager would be freaking out right now, but not you. You are being completely and utterly mature about this."

"I still wish there was some sort of, I don't know, beginners guide or something. You know, to help me out," Allison said with a small sigh. "Maybe I should…"

"No, no don't even say it."

"But she could help, Lyd," Allison pointed out quickly.

"Oh yes, I'm sure Cora Hale will be raring to help us right after we had her arrested for her uncle's murder. I can totally see the conversation now. 'Hey Cora, it's Allison. Um, sorry about Peter, but can you do me a huge favor and teach me not to kill anyone so I can have sex with my boyfriend.' Uh, no, next option Allison."

"Lydia I never said…" trailing off, wishing she would stop blushing, Allison said, "I just meant, maybe she can tell me why the dream felt so real."

"Dreams sometimes feel real, Allison," Lydia argued heading towards the trash cans by the back doors. "It's not like it actually…"her words died in her throat as her eyes fell on the window overlooking the back courtyard.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked moving towards Lydia, freezing when she spotted the bus outside, back door ripped off, covered in blood.

"Allison, don't freak out, but your dream seems to have actually happened," Lydia commented slowly, taking a step away from Allison.

* * *

 

"He's probably fine," Lydia said as she quickly chases after Allison.

"He's not answering my texts, Lyd," Allison argued panicking, attempting to call Scott a third time.

"It could be a coincidence," Lydia commented and Allison threw her friend a dark look. "What? Just because I don't believe in coincidences doesn't mean they don't exist."

"Look, just help me find him, okay?" Allison needed to find him. If she killed him, she didn't know what she would do, and this had more to do than his mother tracking her down and killing her. She couldn't live with herself if Scott was dead.

Allison frantically looked around, panic starting to blind her. Somewhere, to her left, she knew Lydia was trying to talk her down, but she didn't care. Scott was most likely dead.  _She_  had killed Scott. It was her fault he was dead.

_This is not happening,_  she told herself slamming into a locker. "This is not happening," she whispered angrily punching the locker, leaving the door barely holding on. Surprised, she slowly backed away from the locker, colliding with someone, knocking their books out of their hand.

"Damn it," she heard a familiar voice whispered. Turning around, her heart slamming against her chest, an overwhelming urge to cry flowing through her, Allison's eyes landed on Scott. "Hey," he greeted beaming, "you scared the holy hell out of me."

"You're okay," she breathed crouching down with him to help him collect his stuff.

"Other than the heart palpitations, yes I am okay," he joked with a small smile. He gave Allison a confused look when she kept staring at him. "What?"

"I-I'm just happy to see you," she replied slowly, still fighting the urge to cry.

"Me too," he responded just as the principal's voice echoed through the halls from the loudspeaker, informing the students that despite the incident outside classes would continue as scheduled. A few students groaned, but otherwise the crowd kept moving along as normal, maneuvering around Allison and Scott.

The two stood, Scott taking his books from Allison. He then nodded behind him and said, "I need to get to class."

"Yeah, me too," Allison stated nodding

"But save me a seat at lunch," he continued quickly, smiling. "Bye."

"Bye."

Allison watched him walk away, moving back towards the way her came. She stopped when she spotted Stiles standing by his locker, holding the door in his hands, muttering, "What the hell?" His head turned towards Allison, but before their eyes could meet, she looked at the floor and hurried away.

* * *

 

Chemistry would never be Allison's best subject. It was too much math, too many chemical equations to remember, and overall not something she was going to particularly need in life. Lydia, naturally, excelled at it, and looked up from her notes, a little annoyed, when Allison whispered, "Maybe it was my blood on the door."

"Possibly," Lydia replied returning to her notes. "It could have also been animal blood. Perhaps you caught a rabbit or something."

"And carried it to a school bus?"

"I don't know what goes on in a rutabaga's mind, Allison," Lydia stated snippily, pressing down a little too hard with her pen. "Besides, don't ask me. I'm not the one who can't remember anything, Allison." Knowing the conversation was closed until further notice, Allison returned her attention to her notes, doodling in the margins, trying hard not to think about the bloody bus parked outside the school.

Her  _not_  thinking came to a screeching halt when one of her classmates stood up and exclaimed, "Hey, I think they found something!"

As a whole, ignoring Harris' attempt to get them to sit down, the class stood up and moved towards the window. They watched as two EMTs wheeled a gurney towards an ambulance; a man's body lying on it.

"That's not an animal, Lyd," Allison murmured feeling her stomach drop, unable to stop herself from wondering who she had killed, only to have her heart nearly stop, along with the rest of the class, when the body suddenly sat up and the man began freaking out.

"At least he's not dead," Lydia stated trying to look on the bright side, moving towards Allison as she slowly backed away from the window. She rested her hand on the brunette's arm, obviously trying to offer some comfort.

"It still doesn't change anything," Allison whispered sinking onto a stool. "I still did that to him."

* * *

 

Lydia followed Allison to their lunch table, continuing the conversation they had started in Harris' room. "You do realize, dreams aren't exactly memories, right?"

"Maybe it wasn't a dream, Lyd," Allison pointed out as the two sat down. "Maybe I lost control or something, blacked out, and this is me slowly remembering."

"By replacing that man with Scott?" Lydia gave her friend an incredulous look and Allison merely shrugged. "Besides, what makes you so sure Cora has all the answers?"

"Because during the full moon she stayed in control. She knows how to stay human while I go around attacking innocent people."

"You don't know it was you, Allison," Lydia said quickly opening her bottle of orange juice.

"And we don't know it wasn't," Allison countered leaning over the table. With a dejected sigh, she fell back into her seat and stated, "I'm going to have to cancel with Scott tonight."

"No." Lydia shook her head, taking a drink of her juice. Swallowing, she continued, "You can't cancel your entire life, Allison. This is one hurdle we can figure out, okay?"

"What are we figuring out?" someone ask just as Stiles put his tray onto the table and plopped down next to Allison.

"Nothing," Allison and Lydia said together. The former quickly added, "Lydia was just offering to help me with chemistry." With a small nod, Stiles seemed to accept the answer, and the two girls turned to look at each other.

Lydia raised one eyebrow, silently asking why Stiles was sitting with them, and Allison shook her head just as Boyd, Isaac, and Heather joined their table. She only had a few seconds to adjust to the new arrivals before Scott appeared at her right.

"Hey," he greeted with a grin.

"Uh, hi," Allison replied trying and failing to sound less awkward. She and Lydia had never actually had this many people sitting at their table before. Generally Danny would sit with them, but Allison hadn't seen him in school today so she hadn't expected him. Lydia looked between Boyd and Isaac, neither one giving her a second glance, and just scoffed as she returned to her fries, shooting furtively glances Stiles' way.

Much to the red-head's dismay, Erica appeared at the table a moment later, her dark eyes zeroing in on Heather. "Get up," she said sharply.

"Why don't you ever ask Isaac to move?" Heather asked bitterly as she got to her feet.

"Because I've never tried to have sex with her boyfriend," Isaac retorted coolly and Heather threw him a dirty look as she moved to the end of the table. Erica sat down in Heather's spot, giving Stiles a quick kiss. Lydia scoffed again and looked away, glaring at her tray, no doubt trying to set Erica on fire.

"So, I heard the attack was caused by some sort of animal. Maybe a cougar," Isaac commented almost as if he were continuing a conversation they had started a while ago.

"I heard it was a mountain lion," Erica replied opening her milk.

"A mountain lion is a cougar," Lydia corrected sharply, keeping her head down, the implied 'ignorant twat' loud and clear in Allison's ears.

"Who cares," Erica continued as if Lydia hadn't said anything. "The man was probably a homeless tweaker who is going to die anyways."

"Or not," Stiles said showing the table his phone. The reported identified the man as Garrison Myers, going on to say that he had survived the attack and remains in critical condition at the hospital.

"He was my bus driver," Allison said quickly, her eyes trained on the man's photo. "Back when my mom and dad were still together."

"Huh," Lydia murmured obviously filing the information away for later.

"Can we change the subject?" Erica asked curiously, gently pushing Stiles' phone towards his chest. "Like what we're going to do tomorrow night?"

"We?" Scott and Allison said together.

"Yeah, Scotty said you guys were hanging out," Stiles replied putting his phone away.

"Uh, we were thinking about what we were going to do," Scott stated sharing a quick glance with Allison.

"Good because I am  _not_  spending another night watching lacrosse videos," Erica said with a small sigh. "There's only so many times I can watch someone get tackled before I just want to tear my hair out."

"You love it and you know it," Stiles replied slowly.

"Almost as much as I love sticking forks in my eyes," Erica retorted sarcastically, smirking at the playful glare Stiles threw her way. Lydia looked as if she were about to dive across the table and shove her spoon up Erica's nose.

"Are you guys cool with us tagging along?" Stiles asked glancing over at Scott and Allison.

"Are you?" Allison questioned curiously, ignoring the small head shake Lydia was throwing her.

"Uh, I am if you are," Scott replied slowly, nodding.

"What about laser tag?" Erica suggested picking up a fry. "Remember the last time we went laser tagging?" The words were directed at Stiles, but Allison still noticed the quick glance she threw Scott's way. She did not like it one bit.

"I'm surprised they didn't kick us out," he said chuckling. Lydia gripped her fork tightly, no doubt attempting to figure out the perfect angle to throw it for it hit Erica in the eye.

"Maybe we should do something less likely to get us kicked out," Allison replied quickly, shaking her head slightly at Lydia, trying hard to ignore the part of her that just wanted Lydia to do it. The red-head sighed dramatically but put the fork down. "Maybe bowling."

"I'm a terrible bowler," Scott and Stiles said together. They pointed at each other and exclaimed, "Jinx."

"I still say we should go play laser tag," Erica started leaning back in her chair, "but if you're sure about bowling…"

"I am," Allison stated with a sharp look Erica's way. "Let's go bowling."

"I guess we're going bowling," the blonde relented and returned to her lunch.

* * *

 

"Bowling Allison? Bowling? The last time you went bowling was Andrew Smeltz's tenth birthday party and you threw the ball into the wrong lane," Lydia said fifteen minutes later, following Allison down the stairs.

"Thanks for reminding me, Lyd," Allison replied wearily.

"I mean, it was a train wreck from the beginning. First the disastrous 'group date' thing; I mean, who just invites themselves along? It's not like you even wanted Erica with you." Allison opened her mouth to remind Lydia that Stiles had invited himself, too, but thought better of it and just allowed her friend to continue. "And don't even get me started on the whole 'hang out' thing. Guys who want to 'hang out' only want to be your friend. You'd have been better off offering to be his wingman at some dance club."

"How is this even happening?" Allison asked hanging her head. "I could have killed a guy, my date went from me and Scott alone to me, Scott, Stiles, and Erica, and now I'm going to be late for French."

"Hey, before you go," Lydia said stopping Allison in her tracks. She gave the red-head an impatient look, but gestured for her to continue. "Do you think if I dated Isaac or Boyd it'd make Stiles jealous?"

"Lyd…"

"I'm just saying. I mean, neither one are bad looking, and I'm sure they aren't horrible guys. They just have terrible tastes in friends. So, what do you think?" Allison just sighed and walked away, hearing Lydia call after her, "That did not answer my questions, Allison."

* * *

 

After school, Lydia stopped by her house to drop off her bag before collecting her dog and driving her to the vet's office. Hertha needed her yearly shots and Lydia had been putting off the appointment for the past few weeks, more preoccupied with the whole 'Allison is now a werewolf' thing.

"Hey Doctor Deaton," Lydia greeted the moment she walked inside the vet's office.

"Miss Martin," Deaton stated opening the barrier separating the waiting room to the examining rooms. "I see you've finally made Hertha an appointment."

"I have been super busy," Lydia replied following the vet.

"I find that very hard to deny," Deaton stated picking Hertha up and placing her on the examining table. "However, last I checked, SATs aren't until your junior year."

"It never hurts to be prepared," Lydia countered moving to lean against the counter. As she watched Deaton exam her dog, she started thinking about today. A man had almost died, hours after Allison had a dream about attacking someone on the same bus  _he_  had been attacked on. Despite her 'coincidences could exist without her believing in them' crap, she knew it wasn't one. There were too many variables pointing to the same conclusion, and Lydia hated thinking it but Allison could be right; she really could have hurt that man.

The examination room's door suddenly opened and Sheriff Stilinski walked in, a manila envelope in his hand, causing Lydia to look down at the floor. She still couldn't forget the night Allison was bitten, how Stilinski had personally escorted her to her car and promised not to tell her parents if she promised not to go wandering around anymore.

"How may I help you, sheriff?" Deaton greeted as he injected Hertha's rabies shot into the back of her neck.

"I need to talk to you," the sheriff replied softly, sparing at quick glance at Lydia, "when you have the chance."

"Of course." Deaton nodded and quickly finished up with Hertha. He replaced Lydia's dog on the floor, handed her the leash, and escorted her back towards the front. "Don't put off her exam so long next time," he said and she nodded, watching as he returned to the examining room.

Lydia waited all of four seconds before tying Hertha to a chair and quickly and quietly crossing the room, ducking under the partition and settling her back against the wall, listening in through the slightly ajar door.

"…those pictures I told you about," the sheriff said. Lydia peeked into the room, watching as he opened the envelope and pulled out the photos, handing them over to Deaton.

"I'm not much of an expert," Deaton said looking over the photos. "Huh, this was the guy who was attacked on the bus?" Lydia's interest peaked more and she pushed the door open a little further.

"Yes," the sheriff responded nodding. "And we found wolf hairs on Peter Hale's body. It's just," the sheriff looked around before lowering his voice, "if it is a wolf, what is it doing in California?"

"It could have come from another state, driven by impulse or long-term memory; most likely associated with a primal drive. She this one here," Deaton pointed at something on the photo, the sheriff confirming that he did, in fact, see it, "those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat, maybe the spinal cord, with its teeth."

"So, what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" the sheriff asked curiously.

"I don't know," Deaton admitted shaking his head. "A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles and then go for the throat."

Hertha barked, startling the two men, and Lydia hurriedly scrambled to her feet and rushed towards her dog. She undid the knot, grabbed the leash, and dragged her dog out of the vet's office before either Deaton or the sheriff could investigate, her mind still reeling with what she had just heard.

* * *

 

"So, the sheriff thinks it's a wolf?" Allison asked as she stepped into her father's shop.

" _That's what Deaton told him,"_  Lydia replied quickly, movement from the other end telling Allison she was pacing back and forth. " _It's slightly helpful, at least."_

"Not really," Allison admitted seeking out her father, "the only thing it tells us is that a wolf attacked the man. Something we already knew seeing as…" Allison trailed off when her father appeared from the stock room. "Lyd, I have to go…"

" _Fine, but I'm going to keep researching a little bit longer before school, okay?"_

"I hope you got some sleep last night," Allison warned waving when her dad spotted her, showing him the coffee and bagels she held in her hand.

" _Sleeping if for the weak,"_  Lydia retorted and hung up.

"Is my wonderful daughter bringing me breakfast?" Chris Argent asked as he carried a box full of jackets towards a rack in the back and placing it on the floor.

"I just thought you'd be hungry," Allison answered with a smile, holding both items up.

"How thoughtful," he dad deadpanned, opening the box. "You're still not getting the car tonight."

"But dad…"

"Allison, there's a curfew. So, no car, but I will take these," her dad said and grabbed both the coffee and the bagels. "Have a good day at school." He then shooed Allison towards the door, calling, "Love you."

"Love you, too," Allison murmured and walked towards the door, already thinking of another plan to get the car.

Bribing her dad wasn't the only reason she had gotten up earlier than usual that morning. She needed to see the man who had been attacked; find out if recognized her. Perhaps set her mind at ease. It probably wouldn't bring her any less stress, she was already ninety-two percent sure she was the one who attacked him, but it couldn't hurt to try.

She rode her bike six blocks to the hospital, forgoing calling Lydia for a ride since her friend had most likely gotten twenty minutes of actual sleep last night and would be useless behind the wheel. Once at the hospital, Allison pretended to be visiting someone while she lingered around the nurses' station, waiting for the head nurse to leave her post so she could check which room was Myers.'

Finally, after fifteen minutes, the nurse got a call from an intern, and with an annoyed scoff stood up and stalked towards him, giving Allison a very short window. Quickly as possible, Allison searched for Garrison Myers, wrote his room number down on her hand, and hurried away.

She followed the hallways, periodically checking her hand and the room numbers, finally finding Myers' room on the second floor. She quietly opened the door, ducking inside, closing the door behind her.

She moved across the room, stopping short of Myers' bed, and looked down at the man. "Uh, M-Mr. Myers," she said softly. "Mr. Myers?" His eyes fluttered open, flicking towards her face, widening when they landed on her. He began thrashing on the bed, his heart monitoring going wild, and soon the door flew open and a nurse walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, not waiting for Allison to reply as she escorted her out of the room. "Get out of here before I call security." Not needing to be told twice, Allison hurried out of the hospital, willing herself not to cry, knowing, despite what Lydia said, that it was now time to go and see Cora.

* * *

 

Allison watched as a police car sped down the dirt path, the police officer behind the wheel looking as if he saw a ghost, and waited until he was out of sight before continuing towards the old Hale place. Stopping a good ten feet from the front door, she looked up at upstairs windows and said, "Cora, I know you can hear me. I need to talk to you."

She headed towards the porch, slowly climbing the steps, and stopped short of the front door as it opened. Cora stepped out, hands buried in her jeans' pocket, a scowl on her face. Allison waited a beat, expecting Cora to say something, but when the shorter girl neglected to speak, Allison said, "Look, I know Lydia and I were the reason you got arrested and pretty much told the hunters you're in town. And I don't know what happened to your uncle, but I really need your help."

Cora still didn't say anything, so Allison quickly continued, "I had this dream last night, and I'm afraid that it wasn't actually a dream, that I did what I did in the dream in real life, and that I was just remembering it. Except I replaced S… someone else with the victim."

"You think you attacked the driver," Cora supplied, speaking for the first time, stopping Allison from talking herself into an even bigger circle.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Allison asked hopefully.

"No," Cora replied deadpan.

"Can you at least tell me the truth," Allison started desperately, "am I going to hurt someone?"

"Yes," Cora said bluntly.

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

" _Am_  I going to kill someone?"

"Probably." Allison really wished Cora would stop being so blunt. Would it kill her to be a little bit more companionate about Allison's predicament? She just found out someone could die  _because_  of her.

"Look," Cora said moving to stand next to Allison, "I can help you remember. I can even help you control the shift, even on a full moon, but I can guarantee it won't be for free."

"What do you want?" Allison asked looking up at the shorter girl.

"You'll find out," Cora replied evasively. "But for now, I'm going to give you some advice. Go back to the bus, go inside, see it, feel it. Use your other senses to help you remember."

"That's it?" Allison gave Cora a skeptical look. "Just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No you don't," Cora said sharply, taking Allison by surprise, "you want to know if you'll hurt your precious Scott. And, just so you know, you probably will." And without waiting for an response, Cora turned on her heel and walked back inside.

* * *

 

Allison checked her watch as Lydia pulled up to the school from the drive. The two girls got out, heading towards the locked gate. Stopping, Allison whispered, "We have exactly thirty-five minutes before the school opens."

"Right," Lydia replied nodding her head.

"I need you to stay here, keep watch…"

"All by myself? What happens if Cora is lurking around, waiting to kill me? I don't feel like being killed by someone who clearly needs to rethink her living conditions."

"Lyd…" Allison gave her friend a tired look. With a heavy sigh, Lydia nodded and headed back towards her car, watching as Allison climbed the fence, landing in a half crouch on the other side. Looking around, she hurriedly headed towards the bus, glancing back at Lydia to see her friend gripping tightly to the taser Allison had kept in the car.

The closer she got to the bus, the more she flashed on last night. She recalled lying in bed, tossing and turning, only to bolt awake because of… Her dream? Something else? She shook her head, hoping to clear it, digging her fingers into the bus' door. She pried it open, stepping inside, and looked around.

Her dream came back to her, and she watched helplessly as  _she_  attacked Scott. Only, Scott kept flashing back and forth between him and Myers, and it wasn't her attacking him, but she  _knew_  she had been there, it felt too familiar for her not to have been. Both screamed as they were attacked, Allison barely holding her own screams at bay, only to have them freeze in her throat when she saw a familiar pair of red eyes.

A horn suddenly blasted, just as a flashlight nearly blinded her, and Allison scrambled out of the bus. She raced towards the gate, jumping up on a car's hood, running up the windshield, and using the roof as leverage so she could jump over the gate.

She landed on the other side, nearly slipped in some mud, but quickly righted herself and raced towards Lydia's Honda, very much aware of her friend yelling at her to hurry up. Allison dove into the passenger seat, told Lydia to punch it, and her friend threw her car in reverse and stomped on the gas, cranking the wheel to the left so the car was facing forward. She threw the car in drive and stomped on the gas again.

"So, did you remember?" Lydia asked glancing over at Allison.

"Yeah, I was there," she explained leaning back into her seat, "but none of the blood was mine."

"So, so you  _did_  attack him?" Lydia gave Allison a grim look.

"No," Allison replied shaking her head, "someone else was there, I saw another set of eyes on the bus. I think it was Cora, and I think I was trying to protect the man from her."

"Maybe it's a werewolf thing," Lydia stated quickly. "Like a rite of passage, that you two kill someone together. Almost as if she's welcoming you into the pack. Of course, it doesn't explain why she told you to remember something that  _she_  did."

"I don't know, but I hardly see ripping someone's throat out as a real bonding experience."

"Yeah, but you didn't do it," Lydia reminded Allison, "and it also means you're not a killer. And…"

"That I'm not going to kill anyone," Allison stated trying to forget what Cora had told her at the Hale house today.

"Exactly, and you can now go out with Scott, and perhaps chuck a bowling ball at Erica's head." Lydia gave Allison a hopeful look, but the brunette merely shook her head and looked away.


End file.
